Loving Pretty Cure
by Sakura Tsukimori
Summary: Loving Pretty Cure is about a girl named Sakurai Ichigo and her best friend Erika. One day she became a Precure with the help of Sheruru. Then her best friend Erika got a curse from Miya (Regina's daughter) Erika can sometimes me good and be bad. These are Dokidoki Precure's daughters. Check out @lovingprettycure on instagram for previews of the next chapters and more details!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Cure Sweet

~normal POV (authors)~

It was a bright and sunny morning the sky was blue and the grass was green. It seemed like a perfect day! Ichigo was on her way to school with Erika. They passed by this shop that was just so eye catching.

"Erika that looks like a wonderful shop!" Ichigo said "Why don't we vist."  
Erika said "Allright!" Ichigo said "Wow, It's amazing!" said Erika "Hello mister I am Ichigo so you have anything that is cute but doesn't have such a high price?" Ichigo asked the man with fair skin and blonde hair. "Yes, this is what you call a Lovebead." he said "Oh, cool!" Ichigo said "Okay we'll take two." Erika said "Okay." said the man "Thank you very much mister." Ichigo said

~at school~

"Erika, we will be late soon!" Ichigo said "Wait, I'm coming!" Erika exclaimed "I'll meet you at the classroom. Ichigo said "Okay Ichigo!" Erika said "Some crazy shouting kids, they just annoy me so much." said a teacher at the corridor "Let me make that wish of yours come true! Go crazy Jikochu release the darkness in your hearts!" Hikaru said BANG! "Jikochu!" said the Jikochu "Huh, what was that!" Ichigo said "Jikochu!" said the Jikochu "What in the world is a giant barbecue grill doing here?!" "Let's barbecue!" said the Jikochu "What?" Ichigo said "Yum yum yum!" said the Jikochu "What, they are missiles!" Ichigo exclaimed "Excuse me ~sheru I am Sheruru ~sheru "Hi Sheruru I am Ichigo!" "Would you care to become a precure and transform? You are Hearts daughter! ~sheru" "You want me to transform to defeat that?" Ichigo asked "Yes! ~sheru" "We'll okay! Precure Love Link! L-O-V-E! "The taste of love! Cure Sweet! Cool my outfit looks amazing! I did not know that Lovebead would be so useful!" Ichigo said "Good work Ichigo! ~sheru Use your powers to fight the Jikochu! ~sheru "Lets barbecue!" "Precure Cake Wall!" "It was blocked! ~sheru" "Time for dessert! said the Jikochu "Precure Chocolate Flood!" "It was purified! ~sheru Good Job! ~sheru" "Thanks Sheruru!" Ichigo said "Why don't we go home and ask your mom about the precure? ~sheru" "Okay, at least classes were canceled!" Ichigo said

~at Ichigo's house with Sheruru and Erika~

"Mom, you were a precure and you never told me?" Ichigo asked "Yes, are you a precure too?" Mana said "Yes!" Ichigo said "Hello, Heart I am Sheruru ~sheru" "Sheruru I've missed you! ~sharu" "Sharuru! I have missed you too! ~sheru" "So the Jikochu are back?" Mana asked "Unfortunately, yes. ~sheru" "Erika are you a Precure too?" Ichigo asked "Well my mom is Cure Diamond, but I am not a precure, yet." Erika said "Yet? That means you are gonna be a precure yay!" Ichigo said "Well there is something I have not told you, but I will tomorrow morning since it is a weekend. I got to go my mom will be mad." Erika said "Okay, bye Erika!" Ichigo said "Bye Ichigo!" Erika said "I'll bathe then go to bed." Ichigo said "Okay Ichigo!" Mana said


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: You are selfish?!

~Erika's POV~

~at the park on a weekend~

"Ichigo, sorry I am late." I said "It's okay Erika. What did you say you were gonna tell me about the precure?" "Oh, let's sit down its kinda a long story. Back before I was born when my parents were not even married. They even hated each other. Then years later they got married Jikochu Ira and Hishikawa Rikka. Then I was born half human and half selfish, but I can control when I am selfish so don't piss me off. My brother Hikaru well is hard to control he is also half selfish and he summons Jikochus he thinks it is fun." I told Ichigo "So even if they were enemies they married each other. Wow." Ichigo said "Well why don't we ask the mister who is selling Lovebeads what exactly he knows about them or did he make you a precure on purpose." I said "Okay!" Ichigo said

~at the shop that sells Lovebeads that is called Love~

"Excuse me mister, we have a question for you." I said "Oh you are the girls from yesterday!" Mr. Joe said "Do you know much about this thing?" Ichigo asked "Yes, It was design by my dad who's name is also Joe. He said to sell it to young ladies who have great potential in life." he said "Oh, so that is all you know?" I said "Yes." he said "Oh, okay well we will be going." I said "Wait, I have a present for both of you here are the necklaces my father made." he said "Oh, thanks so much!" Ichigo said "Well we should be on our way." I said

~at Erika's house~

~Hikaru's POV~

"Mom I am home! I brought my friend Ichigo!" My sister Erika said. "Where is Hikaru?" Erika asked "He went for a stroll." My mom Rikka said. "Okay, we will look for Hikaru." Erika said "Okay." Rikka said

~Where Hikaru is~

"I wish I could just get food for free." a random guy on the street "Let me grant that wish of yours. SNAP Go crazy Jikochu release the darkness in your hearts!" I said "Hikaru what are you doing!?" Erika said "None of your business!" I said "Jikochu!" said the Jikochu "Did you summon that?" Ichigo asked me "Yes." I said "Excuse me I am Raseru ~raseru" "Hi Raseru you must be a trump fairy yes I will transform and will become a precure." Erika said "Thanks! ~raseru" "Precure Love Link L-O-V-E! "The taste of love! Cure Sweet!" "The goodness and evilness! Cure Jikochu!" "Jikochu Radio Blast!" said the Jikochu "Precure Wall Of Good" Erika said "Precure Chocolate Flood!" Ichigo said "It was purified! ~raseru "Good job Jikochu and Sweet! ~sheru "Hikaru come home now!" Erika said "Fine I'll take the short cut!" I said "He disappeared." Ichigo said "We'll I will be going home." Ichigo said "Bye!" they both said


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Erika's "Birthday"

~Normal POV~

~After Class Walking Home~

"Erika I can't wait for your birthday tomorow!" Ichigo said "I am so excited too!" Erika said "Jikochu!" said the Jikochu "Go crazy Jikochu!" said a guy with black hair and green eyes. "Transform! ~sheru" "Precure Love Link  
L-O-V-E!" they said "Precure Chocolate Flood!" Ichigo said... "I missed!" "Precure Chocolate Flood! ... I am so tired I can't to it!" I said "Let me try.  
Precure Selfish Cure!" Erika said "Finally it was purified! ~sheru"

~Erika's House The next day (Her Birthday)~

"Happy Birthdy Erika!" everyone said "Thanks!" Erika said "Okay, why don't you open your gifts." Rikka said "Okay!" Erika said "This is from mom and dad. It's a beautiful necklace! Thanks so much mom and dad! This is from uh...nobody! Well I might as well open it." Erika said As she opens the small present suddenly a strong wind comes out a girl appeared and put everyone to sleep except Ichigo and Erika. "Hello everyone or should I say both of you. I am Jikochu Miya Regina's daughter. My mom said to give you this present so here it is. The Jikochu Curse." "Jikochu Curse?" Erika said "Yes." Miya said and snapped her finger then bat wings appeared behind Erika's ears but they can dissapear and appear. "Well see you soon or should a say tomorow." Miya said "Erika, you are now full Selfish!" Ichigo said "Yes I am and I shall be going." Erika said and disappeared. "Erika, wait!" Ichigo said then everyone started waking up with the memory that they were just hanging around and not there for a party.

~Ichigo's POV~

"My best friend is evil I feel so sad." I said "Hello I am Yukari Ayumi. Why do you look so upset?" Ayumi asked "My best friend Erika was turned evil." I said to her "Well I will be seeing you around in school." She said

~at the park~

~Normal POV~

"I wish I could be like Kenzaki Nana she is such a great singer." said a random person "Let me make your wish come true!" Erika said and snapped. "Go crazy Jikochu release the darkness in your heart!" Erika said "Jikochu! said the Jikochu "I sensed a Jikochu! ~sheru" "Precure Love Link L-O-V-E! "The taste of love! Cure Sweet!" Ichigo said "Precure Chocolate Flood!" Ichigo said "It blocked it! ~sheru" "Oh no!" Ichigo said "Well I can defeat you faster." Erika said "Erika!" Ichigo said "Precure Selfish Link S-E-L-F-I-S-H! "The selfish in one! Cure Jikochu!" Erika said "Precure Dark Link?" Ichigo said "Yes and it is even stronger!" Erika said "Precure Candy Shoot!" Ichigo said "Selfish Shield!" Erika said "Oh gosh!" Ichigo said "Ichigo, here are some extra Lovebeads!" said the guy from the shop Love "Thanks!" Ichigo said "Loving Arrow! Precure Sweet Shoot!" "Love Love Loooooove!" said the Jikochu "I will be back!" Erika said


End file.
